A Different Prophecy for The Flock
by The Flock's Bud
Summary: This is when Max has a strange dream. Bluestar, the former leader of ThunderClan from the Warriors books by Erin Hunter comes to speak to her. The whole FLock then goes off in search of ThunderClan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey-Hey, guys!! If any of you have read the Warrior series by Erin Hunter then you will get it- if you didn't then it will all be new to you... HOPE YOU _LOVE _IT!!**

Max's POV:

I took a step forward. There was a _huge_ lake right in front of me. A saw a dock on the other side with a boat. It would get us out a little farther and all the kids were tired. I couldn't push them to do fly more. I sighed. _Why must _everything _be hard__? _I asked myself.

**It only will be if you don't try. **The Voice replied cheerfully.

"Max?" Angel's voice came from behind me. I turned around. She was standing next to Nudge. Both were peering into a large clearing. A small pond was at the other side. A waterfall fell down a rock face, but somehow the water was still. Ridges and dents were in the rock path leading toward the pond. Moon beams shined brightly in the water and sparkled.

I distantly heard soft murmurs. My head snapped around to see if anyone was talking. Fang and Gazzy were walking on the shore of a big lake. Iggy was grazing his hands over a stick. Small indents and cuts had been made on the stick, crosses too.

No one was talking.

_Great- I was hearing _more_ voices!_ I thought sarcastically.

"Sunwing... she has come here... go to ThunderClan" a voice came from behind me- almost a purring. I froze, looking for the source. Shivering, I moved silently into the hollow.

"Max- who's Cloudpaw?" Angel asked me. She appeared at my side from out of no where. **A/N: Sorry- she's not like Cloudtail... **

"Yeah- who's Treeflight?" Nudge said wonderingly. She ,too, was at my other side

"Who's Birdpaw?" Gazzy chimed in.

"And who's Silverbeak?" Iggy voice came from behind me. I shook my head. They were hearing it too.

Fang walked over to me "Max- I just heard something. It said "Nightfeather has finally come"- what does it mean?" he said.

"I don't know..." I trailed off as I heard more whispering coming from the clearing.

I moved toward it. "Sunwing... go to ThunderClan... find Firestar... I will lead you..." a silver-blue cat slipped out from behind a tree.

"I am Bluestar. Former leader of Thunderclan. You are the prophecy- along with your Flock. You all have heard your names. Firestar knows of you and is awaiting your ariveal. Follow the voices" Bluestar's shape shimmered into the night and was gone with everything else.

I woke up in a tree with the Flock surronding me.

"Sunwing... follow me..." I wasn't sure why I trusted Bluestar or even believed that my dream was actually real, but I did. The whole Flock woke at the same time and looked at me. They must have had the strange dream too. Interesting.

"You guys- let's go!" I said and grabbed my pack. I took off and looked behind me. Iggy came first then Gazzy then Angel then Nudge and last Fang.

"Hurry, Sunwing... they are waiting..."

**Sorry if it is cliche, but I try. R&R IF YOU LIKE IT AND EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T BUT PLEEEAAASSSEE JUST REVIEW!!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!!**

-**The Flock's Bud**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi-Hi!! Thanx to my only and favorite reviewer... MAXRIDEFAN35!! Sorry to my people who read the first chappie- well that's everyone that read this but- I changed Max's name to Sunfeather and Fang's to Nightwing- THANX AND SORRY!! This is based later in the New Prophecy after the mountains. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are not in love yet, but wait!!**

**Brambleclaw's** **POV**:

As I walked through the tunnel, I heard the Clan buzzing with excitement. There was to be a Gathering tonight and a rivalry had a rrose between ShdowClan and WindClan. Everyone was waiting for the outcome.

"Brambleclaw- come here!" an excited mew came from the medicine cat's den. I looked over to find the two sisters, Leafpool, the medicine cat's apprentice, and Squirreflight, the annoying she-cat. I sighed and walked over.

The usually calm Leafpool, was now bouncing with excitement. And the usually hyper Squirreflight was shaking with shock.

"Guess what?" Squirreflight asked when we were far enough into the den so no one could hear us.

"I don't know" I said dully, but the two she-cats were unfazed.

"Cinderpelt saw a prophecy!" everything inside me froze. Cinderpelt was the medicine cat of my Clan, ThunderClan. It was rare for the medicine cat to see much from the warriors of StarClan despite their strong connection.

"What was it about?" I said quickly.

"It said 'Soon six cats will come. They will be different from our own and break the rivalry between each Clan. Nothing with be the same'" Leafpool mewed hesitantly.

"We wanted to tell you because we knew you would feel the need to do something. Even if it was a bad choice we couldn't hold it in much longer" Squirreflight murmured innocently. I grimaced.

"I won't do anything bad" I replied defensively. They both nodded their heads.

The rest of the day, that ominous message stuck with me. It had my insides turned and twisting whenever I thought about it. I was dying to get out of the camp. Finally at sun-high, I was able to. The fresh-kill pile was getting low and I decided to ask Firestar if I could go on a hunting patrol.

"That's fine" he said. "But can you set up one on your own?" he asked. "I'm speaking to Cinderpelt right now" I nodded all-too-knowingly and turned around.

Dustpelt, who was sitting nearby heard and offered to come along.

"Can Squirreflight come along- she could use the practice" Dustpelt mewed. I internally groaned. _Great. Just great. I wanted a break, but now instead I get to listen to Squirreflight's constant chatter._

"Sandstorm- could you come on a hunting patrol-" I was cut off.

"I know- I know- I'm coming" she said, giving her fur a last lick and getting up to stretch.

Sunlight dappled to camp in golden light and gave off an unearthly shine. Ashfur, sitting beside Sandstorm, also got up.

"I guess I'll go too" he mewed and we began through the tunnel. For the entire patrol Ashfur and Squirreflight were lagging behind, whining about the mouse bile and elders.

_Just great._

**Max's POV:**

We finally reached a forest. With the help of Bluestar, we had made it here in under an hour and no one was tired yet.

"Sunfeather... Silverbeak... Nightwing... Treeflight... Cloudpaw... Birdpaw... you have made it... now become warriors..." the voice faded off and suddenly I felt my body changing. I looked at everyone and gasped slightly. They were all turning into... cats?

"Sunfeather... you are the prophecy... the Clans need you..." my whole body convulsed and I glanced at the others. They too were whithering on the ground in pain.

"You must learn the knowledge of the Clans. I give you nine lives" unbearable amounts of pain shot through my body nine times. When it had finished, I was left lying on the ground. Slowly struggling to my feet, I saw the Flock. Iggy was a silver-blue color. Fang was a dark dark black. Nudge was a light brown like bark color. Angel and Gazzy were both pure white but Angel's pelt was a bit softer- or so it looked. And mine was... a golden color with brown spots over my eyes and up and down my back. I saw all this through the reflection of the lake.

_The lake. The Great Journey. ThunderClan. WindClan. ShadowClan. RiverClan. Tigerstar. _I ground my teeth at the last. _Traitor. _

How did I suddenly know this? Don't ask me. I just do.

As soon as I rounded everyone up, we began making our way through the trees. Somehow I knew this was the way to ThunderClan camp. We crossed a river and a creek, a few fallen trees and made our way through various plants.

We were suddenly met with a tunnel.

**Brambleclaw's POV:**

We had gotten back a while ago with plenty of food for the Clan. I was now lying in the sun next to Brightheart and Cloudtail. Suddenly, heard paw-steps in the tunnel and everyone turned their head. In came six cats. _The prophecy. _The breath froze in my chest.

Firestar walked out. "Ah- hello, Sunfeather!" a beautiful golden she-cat bowed her head.

"Hello, Firestar. As you know Nightwing" she signaled to a pitch-black tom with broad shoulders "Silverbeak" the a siver-gray tom was just as strong as Nightwing "Treeflight" another pretty brown she-cat stood there "and Cloudpaw and Birdpaw" two small white cats stood there, one she-cat with a softer pelt and a tom with shorter fur- both has blue eyes.

"I know who they are, Sunfeather" Firestar said teasingly. The she-cat smiled.

"I know, but everyone else doesn't"

"Fine- Cats of ThunderClan! Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey join here beneath the High Rock for a clan meeting!" he bellowed and many curious cats gathered at the bottom. I stood up and made my way over. Squirrelflight sat down next to me.

"See" she said.

"I believed you" I replied snidely and she just turned her face back to Firestar.

The six cats were already at the top sitting down next to each other. Nightwing and Sunfeather were conversing softly while Treeflight was speaking to Silverbeak. _He's blind! _I thought in shock. The two little apprentices were puffing out there chests and play fighting, claws sheathed.

"These are the six cats StarClan has told us about! Welcome them with gratitude!" Firestar mewed. A chorus of grateful meows came from the Clan. "They will be staying with us for a while and I need you to make them feel at home" with that short speach, Firestar strode into his den and the meeting ended. Squirrelflight had left my side and gone to speak to Treeflight who also seemed like a chatterbox.

Silverbeak was talking to Brightheart. Cloudpaw and Birdpaw were playing with Whitepaw, the only apprentice in the Clan now. Nightwing was talking to Cloudtail, they seemed to be getting along. Sunfeather was lounging in a sun spot with her eyes closed.

I walked over. "Mind if I join you?" I asked. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"No" she said quietly. I lied down.

"Can you help me with something?" she asked.

"Sure"

"Have you ever fallen in love?" she asked wistfully.

"No- not yet" I said sadly.

"Neither have I" her spirt not yet broken. "But I think I will eventually" I nodded. "Maybe someone that's right under my nose" she let out a _mmrrow _of laughter. "I sound so cliche" she suddenly jumped up. "Do you want to go hunting? I'll do anything to get out- I need some fresh air" I chuckled.

"Let's go!" we both bounded out of the camp and through the tunnel.

_She was something different._

**Max's Quick POV:**

I think I have finally made a friend. His name is Brambleclaw- I have this feeling that I can just open up to him. I think that I'll sleep next to him tonight. He give me a sense of security. Strangely enough.

**Hope you LOVED it!! R&R!! PLEASE**

**LUV YA!!**

**-The Flock's Bud**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY!! THANX TO MY AWEOMESS REVIEWER SHATCHI!! Of course, I'm not gonna change the couples... LET THE POWER OF STARCLAN CONTROL THE ****_LOVE!!_**

I am also sorry 'cuz I can't type now... school just got out and my sissy and me have many parties to attend. WE ARE SUPER- DUPER POPULAR!! Totally... I'm even best buds with the dudes in my class. Oh, yeah.

Since I can't leave you hanging, I'll give you a little smigen of the next chappie... It's only going to be a few paragraphs, but- hope you love it!!

**Squirrelflight's POV:**

I'm so excited! The prophecy cats are finally here! One is so funny and is totally like me. Her name is Treeflight and she has this silky brown pelt. She's so lucky. And there is also this other she-cat- Sunfeather- she is _beautiful_. Even I'm not afraid to say that. But she seems to be good friends with Brambleclaw.

He was falling all over her the rest of the afternoon. I just wanted to claw his fur off, but I didn't know why. He was _my _best friends. Well- he _was._

I sighed. _This is hopeless. _

"It's time to go to the Gathering!" an excited mew came from beside me. I turned my head to see Ashfur.

"Yeah" I said unenthusiastically. He gazed at me, his eyes full of worry.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No" I replied all too quickly. He just looked at me. The group of cats that were going to the Gathering made our way through the tunnel.

Ahead of us, Sunfeather and Brambleclaw were conversing softly. Soon, Sunfeather let out a _mrrow_ of laughter and looked behind her.

"Squirrelflight!" she said excitedly. I stood shock still. _How did she know me?_ "You are Firestar's daughter! You have his eyes and Sandstorm's pelt." she said wondrously and added more quietly "So beautiful..." I blushed slightly. **A/N: Can cat's _blush?_ **

"Come walk with us" Sunfeather continued. "And you are Ashfur. I knew your mother. Such a remarkable cat..." Ashfur smiled gratefully. **A/N: Max is OOC and she only knows the mom because she knows all the cats of StarClan...**

We moved up to them Ashfur went to walk next to her and they began talking about Brindleface. I was stuck walking next to Brambleclaw with an ackward silence.

"Do miss the Fourtrees" he asked quietly. I was startled at his question. One reason that he was actually speaking to me and the other that he was talking about the old forest.

I nodded. "A lot. Even though I wasn't there for that long to see the whole forest- I still miss it"

"One part of the forest I don't miss is the Snakerocks. Stupid adders" he chuckled.

I let out a _mrrow _of laughter.

"Remember the night when you followed me to the meeting place of the chose cats?"

"Of course" I replied.

"You were so _nosy!" _he hissed.

"_No!" _I shot back. "You just were sneaking out of the camp! I was just making sure you weren't causing trouble!"

"I wouldn't cause any trouble" he mumbled under his breath.

"I know that now" I said and licked his ear. He looked up in surprise and then smiled. We were friends again. _FInally. _

"_Badgertooth!" _an shocked and extatic mew came from in front of us.

Sunfeather was gazing at a white she-cat with brown dots up and down her back and over her eyes.

"It is Badgertooth" Firestar murmured breathlessly.

She nodded and meowed "Always a loyal cat of ThunderClan" and with that she held up a small gray cat. One that was lost during the Great Journey.

"Mousekit!" an hysterical meow echoed through the silence and a cat came rushing to get it. The queen rubbed her muzzle against Badgetooth in gratitude and rushed back to the crowd.

Brambleclaw suddenly mewed "Badgerpaw!" and looked at her. A memory immediately clicked and I glanced up at the she-cat. Long ago in the old forest, she was stolen by a fox while she was a warrior. It was the night she held her vigil and had to guard the camp. She had killed the fox's mate single-handedly and was too tired to fight that one. She had escaped but no one knew but the chosen cats. We met up with her at the Tribe of Rushing Water. She had there dissapeared and the Tribe found her body at the bottom of the waterfall. I guess she lived. A miracle.

She too used to be a kitty-pet but was gladly welcomed to the Clan by Firestar. They had found her on the edge of ThunderClan's territory, pinning down a ShadowClan apprentince that had a ThunderClan squirrel. And from that day forward. they knew she could fight. So I guess she's an official warrior, but I'm not sure. That's for Firestar to decide.

"Welcome back to ThunderClan!" Firestar mewed happily. Brambleclaw, Firestar, Sandstorm, Leafpool, Ashfur, and much to my surprise, all the prophecy cats and me ran up to meet her. We were all the closest to her.

"Sunfeather- why are you here?" Badgertooth asked worriedly when we were back on the way to the Gathering.

"StarClan sent us" she said simply.

"Same with me" Badgertooth replied happily.

Suddenly there was huge boom and an excited looking Silverbeak and Birdpaw. Nightwing sighed.

"Even when their cats- they find a way how!" he muttered to Sunfeather and she smiled.

_What the heck did that mean?!_

**As you can see that was a little more than a few paragraphs. I got a bit carried away. HOPE YOU LOVED IT!!**

**FYI: I made Badgertooth all up so she's not real... at all.**

**LUV YA!!**

**-The Flock's Bud**


	4. Chapter 4

**OH MY GAWD!!!!!!! I'M POSTING!!!!!!! SHOCKING!!! I hope you guys are still reading my stories and haven't abandoned me!! I promise I'll try and update more often!! HOPE THEY ARE STILL AS GOOD!! **

**Brambleclaw's POV:**

We had finally reached the Gathering, and the sun was setting in the west, behind some large oaks that swayed delicately in the wind. Squirrelflight was brushing up against me as we walked, and I was instantly at ease. Giddy with the fact that Squirrelflight and I were not in a feud anymore, I settled down next to her near a group of ShadowClan apprentices, who happened to be conversing in soft tones and shooting furtive looks around the island. I narrowed my eyes at one particularly scrawny gray one that was staring at me. He nearly jumped out of his skin, and whipped his head back around. I chuckled.

Squirrelflight looked at me, waiting for an explanation. I nodded in the direction of the twitchy apprentices. "What do you think they are plotting?" she glanced around and smirked.

"I don't know, but I think has something to do with eating the prophecy cats!" she meowed while switching her gaze from the ShadowClan cats to Sunfeather. I looked at her skeptically.

"No- I don't think has anything to do with… _that_. But they are watching them."

"_Look at those cats! They are practically salivating over them!_ You can't say it's just curiosity!" Squirrelflight seethed, giving me a look of total annoyance. Rolling my eyes at her, I sighed. "I'll tell you what," I mewed calmly "I'll go over there and ask them what they're up to."

Now it was time for her to roll her eyes at me. "Yeah, they will tell you, a ThunderClan warrior, all about why they are casting such off glances the prophecy cats that are staying in our camp! Sometimes I can't believe I speak with you!" She looked exasperated.

A scratchy voice came from behind me, "Those cats are staying at your camp?"

"Yes, they are!" Squirrelflight shot at the scrawny apprentice that was staring at me earlier, before I could stop her. My heart nearly dropped as the apprentice grinned a terrible grin, which showed all his teeth, and then cast one horribly happy look at Sunfeather before scurrying off to meet his friends. The group of ShadowClan rejoiced as he gave them the news.

Squirrelflight's eyes her lost, and I'm sure mine mirrored the same emotion that was pulling on her heart strings.

"We need to tell Firestar!" we rushed out at the same time, just as a voice came from above us.

Leopardstar's voice rang out. "Attention!" her commanding demeanor quieted the island at once. **A/N: Sorry- I forgot what they say to begin the Gatherings. I haven't read the books in a while!**

Firestar's fiery pelt blazed in the moonlight, especially next to Blackstar's white coat. Each cat stood up on the rock, all looking dignified. I could feel Squirrelflight squirming beside me, wanting to call out and interrupt Leopardstar's report about how well their prey was running. Whatever the shady ShadowClan apprentices were planning could wait until we back at camp, I suppose.

****

**Max's POV:**

I was walking alongside Iggy, our pelts brushing so he would know when to move. I kept my voice low. "That little stunt before the Gathering isn't going to cut it! Okay? We have to blend in… we are here for a reason so we don't want to be kicked out-"

"-If that's possible-" Iggy muttered irritably.

"-But that's not the point really- _Just. Don't. Do. It._" I hissed and left him to seethe in silence. I made my way up next to Fang.

"So… this place is pretty cool. Don't you think?" I meowed, glancing around the moon speckled forest, soaking it all up.

"Yeah, they've all been really… welcoming- especially Whitepaw…" his voice trailed off, and I felt my stomach twist and simmer in anger. "But there is a bit of an age difference, I suppose." I looked at him incredulously. _He was actually considering that little white weirdo! _Stopping my thinking, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. _Fang is a brother, nothing more. I don't control him. No one really can. He's- _my paw hit a root and I flew forward (Ha-Ha! Some Flock humor for you!). Fang lunged toward me and in one swift movement, yanked me up by the scruff before I even hit the ground, and brought me to my feet. My face was burning in embarrassment.

"Thanks," I murmured, and then hurried through the thorn tunnel and into the camp. But something was off. There was an eerie silence, like before I started screaming at Iggy and Gazzy when they blew up my pants or something. Stopping short, I listened.

_Movement._ It came from somewhere in the shadows, by the warriors' den. Usually all the queens, elders, kits, and apprentices were asleep, and a few warriors would be wobbling around the camp. But there was no one.

Inching my way toward the nursery, I heard a moan of pain from the warriors' den and I rushed to it instantly. When I reached it, I could clearly see two bodies lying in a heap right next to the entrance. Moving closer, I could make out Rainwhisker and Sootfur. I gasped and whispered their names. Both stirred but only Rainwhisker opened his eyes fully. Gashes covered each of the cat's faces and arms and legs.

"No- Sunfeather! Get out of here! They're here for _you!"_ he croaked before falling back into Sootfur. I stood there, aghast. Suddenly, I heard a claw scraping across the ground. Whipping around, I saw a scrawny gray apprentice slinking toward me. Thinking hard, I couldn't seem to remember a cat like that in ThunderClan. I froze, immediately knowing this cat shouldn't be here. I locked my body into a fighting position, readying myself.

"I'll fight you- and you can bet your flea-bitten butt, that I'll win!" I growled circling him.

"Oh, you are _so_ stupid to fight," he cooed menacingly. And I unsheathed my claws and bared my teeth.

"Oh, you are _so_ stupid to try!" and I lunged at him. Ripping my claws across his flank, he howled in pain. As I streaked past him, I caught a whiff of his scent. _ShadowClan._ Yowling in fury, I steadied myself to lunge again, but was tackled from the back.

And in an instant everything was a flurry of claws. I couldn't see anything but ripped at anything that stank of ShadowClan. My blood sang and adrenaline fueled my fight more. They were here for us, so they would get us. A few seconds that seemed like an hour later, the Flock raced into the camp and saw my predicament. Launching themselves into the battle, I thought fearfully of Angel, Gazzy and Nudge. They were so young and hadn't ever fought like this. _But neither have I and I knew anyway._ Oh yeah, we were programmed to think like this, I guess.

The fight raged on as more and more ShadowClan apprentices came into view. I think some ran away though as the rest of ThunderClan came into the battle. Fighting alongside of Gazzy, I raked my claws across the nose of some cat that had just bowled over Angel, when the scrawny apprentices that had first challenged me howled out to the rest of the cats "Retreat! Retreat!" The ThunderClan cats graciously let them go, but not without a last parting gift: a swipe across the face!

The cats bolted out of the camp as fast as they could and some warriors ran out after them to make sure they didn't come back. Leafpool and Cinderpelt galloped from cat to cat, treating the wounds and moping up the blood. All of this had happened so quickly and suddenly, I'm not so sure that it happened.

But it had.

And I bet it was some time again.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I hope you like it as much as the other ones!! Tell me if you have any suggestions!!!! I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN FOREVER, BUT I'LL TRY TO MORE OFTEN!!!!!**

**Yours,**

**The Flock's Bud**


End file.
